It's ok to think about ending
by bookworm26
Summary: Sometimes, the most difficult part of an ending is moving on. Missing HBP scene.


**Title: **It's ok to think about ending

**Author:** Brooke (RonMione4ever)

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Sometimes, the most difficult part of an ending is moving on. Missing HBP scene.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…really.

**Author's note: **Next instalment of the HBP one shot chronicles by me! This came to me the other day while I was attempting to finish my H/C House fic, but the R/Hr vibe took over me and this spilled out. I'm actually working on a 3 shot at the moment, I'm just finishing it, so expect it up before the end of January. The title of this fic came from a song of the same name sung by Earlimart. The song was featured on 'House', for those of you who watch it, when Cameron came to House's apartment to quit. The title seemed quite appropriate for Ron and Hermione's relationship in HBP. So ok, that's me done, Enjoy!

It's ok to think about ending 

Begging was not Hermione's strong point.

She had arrived at the Prefects meeting early, just to talk to Professor McGonnagal, in an attempt to ask her if she could go on Patrol alone. This proved unsuccessful.

'Miss Granger, you know very well that you must be accompanied by your partner on Patrol. Especially in given times.' Professor McGonnagal said sternly when Hermione practically begged her to let her go alone.

So there Hermione was, walking along the empty corridor of Hogwarts, with none other than Ron Weasley by her side. They both didn't speak. Nor did they even acknowledge each other. They just walked.

Ron let out a sigh. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron coughed. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron made a noise at the back of his throat and Hermione glared at him.

'Is there a reason you are doing that?' She said coldly.

The tip of Ron's ears turned red. 'I can cough if I want to.' He replied stubbornly.

Hermione rolled her eyes again before refocusing her eyes ahead. 'I didn't know making peculiar noises was a symptom of a cold.' She muttered under her voice.

So they walked.

Turning a corner, both annoyed at each other, they began to walk up the stairs to the sixth floor.

Stepping up the stairs, Hermione's brain fizzled with random insults that she wanted to throw in Ron's direction, when she forgot about the missing step on the staircase. Loosing her balance, Hermione fell backwards, gasping, as she landed in Ron's arms.

Furious that he had caught her, Hermione jumped up and took Ron's hands off her waist.

'I didn't need your help.' She said angrily, spinning around and storming up the staircase.

Ron followed her. 'Yeah? Well you sure you wouldn't of needed my help if you had just landed on the floor and cracked your skull open?' He replied, just as angrily, following her down the empty corridor

'You're so arrogant!'

'You have too much Pride!'

'Your so full of yourself!'

'You are a prissy know it all!'

'You have no idea how much your killing me.'

Hermione glared at him, her eyes burning with repressed tears. Ron stood there, his mouth opening and closing. Hermione stared at him for nearly a minute before spinning around and walking up the next staircase.

'Wait! What did that mean?' Ron asked angrily, following her up the staircase.

'Never mind Ron. It's nothing.' Hermione replied, her voice cracking slightly as she continued to walk, not looking behind at Ron.

Ron let out an annoyed laugh. 'That is so like you. You say one thing, then dismiss it, trying to act all 'Never mind, it's no big deal' when clearly, it is otherwise you wouldn't be crying.'

Hermione stopped suddenly and turned around slowly, her eyes glowing with tears. 'You have no right to try and pick me apart. You lost that right when you stopped being my best friend.'

Ron stood there, stunned, his face turning red. 'So that's it then? Our friendship.'

Hermione looked down, then back up, her eyes still shining with tears. 'I guess it is.'

They both stared at each other before Hermione broke the gaze. She silently walked past him and down the staircase, her face turning red from the repressed tears. When she didn't look back and was out of sight, Hermione leant against the wall of the 6th floor corridor. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she put her hand over her mouth to prevent sobs from echoing throughout the hall.

That was it. It was time to move on. But deep down Hermione knew it wouldn't be that easy.


End file.
